Toontown Wars
T''oontown Wars'' is a first-person shooter. It was developed by Qaswzx, INC. and published by MicroToon Studios for the Xbox 360, Wii, and Playstation 3. It was announced by Mudkip Burger at Toon Valley in 2010. Toontown Wars was released on December 21, 2011 in,Toontown Central ,Minnie's Melodyland, and Donald's Dock with the exclusion of The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland whose release was a day later. Upon the first day of release, Toontown Wars grossed over $200 million. Synopis Toontown Wars takes place in modern toontown. However, the places do not look the same. A war over cats and dogs have broken out. The game follows a 14-dog squad, Six of them are Spec Ops. The Squad name is Hive 1-1. The player assumes the role of the team's latest member, Crocodile or his nickname "Green". His squad will be defending from its ultimate downfall at the hands of the Cat forces. You can also play as the cats. It follows a squad with less people, only 10. However, 9 of them are spec ops. The Squad name is Ops 233. The player assumes the role of a spec ops named Moon or his nickname "Dark". His squad will be on the offensive to take over the dogs. Gameplay The HUD highlights environmental features and overlay information about them, and the Motion Sensor display is three-dimensional.Toontown Wars also introduces a refined equipment system known as "Armor Abilites." Pieces of equipment can be selected upon respawning (or picked up off the ground for certain gametypes and campaign); armor abilities are reusable with a recharge time between uses. An assassination system is also featured, in which holding down the melee button will trigger a context-sensitive, third-person assassination animation. Simply hitting the melee button allows for the old-instant-kill assassination. Sticky Grenades and Frag Grenades are the only usable grenades. Weapons all hit more or less instantly after pulling the trigger, giving them a more powerful feel. There is no dual-wielding available in Toontown Wars. Players are able to personalize their character's armor with a great variety of customization options, and the appearance will be consistent across campaign and multiplayer. Limited to a DOG-2 multiplayer model at first, and given the option of changing their character's gender. Players are also given the option to play as an CAT-1 multiplayer model, though only in specific gametypes such as Firefight Versus, Invasion and other Cat-specific gametypes. Both multiplayer models have different gameplay properties; the CAT-1 multiplayer model is physically superior, has a fully recharging health and faster shield regeneration than their DOG-2 counterpart. Overall, their only disadvantage is their massive size which makes them much more noticeable targets. This gives the DOG-2 the advantage of being more nimble and tougher to hit, especially with headshots. While the rest of Hive 1-1 accompany the player for most of the game. Sometimes, the rest of the squad will fight alongside the player, but will not interact with the player, other than certain scripted actions and dialogue. The levels will be very open and teleportation in co-op will not be strict. As heard in the 2010, a small section of the Toontown Wars campaign levels "Fleeters and Battleships meet!" involves naval combat, an element to the game. This naval battle is the only non-land combat level played. Campaign Levels This lists both dog and cat campaign levels. Dog Levels 1. Training 2. Winter Faller 3. Sword Base 4. Nightfall 5. End of the Spear 6. Long Night of Solace 7. Exodus 8. New TTC 9. Operation: Destroy 10. Small Pillbox 11. Fleeters Cat Levels 1. Training 2. Black White 3. Defend Sword Base 4. Attack! 5. Counter Em' 6. Waterfall 7. Solid Winter 8. Modernize 9. SOS! 10. His squad's revenge 11. Battleships meet! Multiplayer Maps *Boardwalk *Boneyard *Countdown *Reflection *Red vs Blue *Portal *Sword Base *Wild Zoo *Ship's Anchor *Cliff *Sunset *Hills and Mountains *Mars, the red *Toon Canyon *Stronghold *Grassland Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossover fanfictions